The Minecraftian Wars
by Dra9onslayer
Summary: the title says it all: wars. wars with all sorts of mod references, with fight scenes, funnies, and flying piggies! actualy, that sounds like a good idea for a story set... anyways, each story will contain around 6 chapters.
1. episode 1 part 1 'Beginings'

**Hello minecraftians! I'm dra9onslayer, and this is the first fanfic I have ever written. The series is going to be a few different stories, and each one will be about 4-6 chapters long, maybe longer for some. I will be adding cameo references to popular mods, plugins, servers, and people, with a list of said references at the end of each chapter. I will accept OCs, but I will probably only see them from the latest one. Authors notes aside, I hope you enjoy the fic! **

Cody, baron of Ambridge fief, looked out at the blocky rolling fields around his castle, occasionally dotted by trees that make perfect places for picnics on sunny days such as today. But he wasn't here to admire the view. He was thinking. He had just recently celebrated his 24th birthday, and, as a gift from his father Steve, the king, had been appointed to this position.

It was a good deal in general. The old baron, Walter, was in his late 60's and was ready to retire. And for barons, instead of choosing a successor from their family, the new baron was chosen from a position of rank in the baron's army, or in this case and a few others, the Kings. And, since the new baron is often inexperienced, there is a spike in criminal activity each time a new baron is positioned. But this time, there is a string of similar crimes in seemingly random towns. Murder.

The people that were killed were often people who work late tending their shop, found with a knife in their back in the middle of the road outside their shop, which had the door busted down and everything thrown everywhere, with all the valuables taken away. So Cody had to find out, and quick, who was doing it and where they would strike next, to earn the trust of his father, and the people of Ambridge fief.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Opening the door, he saw one of his messengers outside, panting and bent almost in half. As the door opened, the messenger stood up straight, and gave a semi-formal salute. Normally, he would take offence to this, but obviously the messenger was exhausted, so he let it go.

"My lord," he started, "We have information about the string of murders. We-"

he was cut off as Cody held out his hand to stop him. "One second," Cody said, "let me send for the others before you start."

Walking to the balcony, he went to the edge and produced a horn that was attached to his belt loop. Raising it to his lips, he blew a long, droning note outwards. He then heard a similar note play from slightly north, followed by a small burst of red In the sky near that area. His girlfriend Anika, a pretty Mage that often wore her stain-proof white and yellow dress, teleported into the room. Then, just minutes later, they heard a clatter on the drawbridge. The pair looked out from the balcony to see Willfalcon, a short man who was built like a barrel of ale, and full of ale as well, ride in on his snowy white ram, followed closely by Cody's little brother Troy, riding a brown horse as fast as the wind. They tended to their mounts, and rushed up the stairs to hear the news. By that time, the messenger had rested, gathered his thoughts, and was ready to tell them the news.

"My lord..." He started, "we have found the people who committed the murders. We have also found their recent plans as to where they are going to strike next." The four leaned closer, listening. "The group go by the name of 'The Uprising' and their next target, is our own totem sculptor, Gillian.

**Reference list**

**Will falcon: dwarvish**

"**The uprising": a high ranked faction on a server I play on.**

**Steve: for those who don't know, he's the first skin in Minecraft!**

**A/N: Im thinking of a story line addition, to have a "person" in the background adding the mods and stuff. It could explain a few things, but I'm not quite sure whether it would look good or not. Anyways, like, fave, review, and kill a dragon for me! **


	2. episode 1 part 2 'The Plot'

**Yay! 2 chapters! This one is going to be mostly dialogue and back story, with a bit of magic mixed in. and thanks EnderLady74 for the helpful review, it's been tough finding the drive to get this story really going, but that helped out. Anyways, read and review!**

**About one year ago…**

"Yes, these are good mods to add to my AI world…" said a young voice. " They said I couldn't do it. They said it was impossible to make an AI good enough to make its own story, as if they were humans living in a world monitored by a greater being… But I did. I made the best AI known to mankind, and have given it the means to make its own ending. Now, to see how the "story" unfolds…"

**Back to the present!**

Willfalcon took a deep sip from his enchanted bottle of ale that constantly replenishes, made by Anika for him, and exhaled a gust of air, like a silent burp. "I don't know how you can drink that strong stuff without getting the slightest bit drunk." Said Cody, silently musing over that and the news about Gillian. "My kind has gotten used to it," replied Willfalcon, grinning slightly, "We drink to keep our blood pumping." "I think I have an idea," started Anika, tactfully steering away from the friendly bickering. "I could send off Slyther to go rest in Gillian's work place and keep silent watch over her, while we look through his eye with a magic window from somewhere nearby, ready to help when needed. Besides, there's an empty shelf he likes sitting on in her shop next to the blacksmith." "You know Anika," Cody started, "that just might work."

It was dusk, and the sun was setting behind the stone walls protecting the village. Normally, on a summer day like this, Cody and Anika would sit on the balcony and watch the sun set. But today, they were hidden in the back of the blacksmiths shop beside Gillian's work place, watching over her through Slythers eye. The one eyed bat like creature was perched on a shelf with a perfect view of the whole store, with 2 late shoppers browsing her wares looking for some of the totems that could help them with their everyday lives. One wore a straw hat and was chewing on a stalk of grain, browsing the strength totems, while the other was wearing all black and looking at alarm totems. The one in black kept looking over at Gillian, while she cleaned up her shop and put any totems she had crafted throughout the day on the shelves. It took some time and a bit of magic to get the totems working, so that they gave off a radiance of power, or silently waited to give off a signal when triggered.

It's been an hour since moon rise, and Gillian was starting to get impatient with the black clad shopper. The farmer had long since gone home after purchasing a strength totem for his farm, but the black clad one was still looking at totems. He seemed to be trying to decide whether to buy a totem with increased potency, or one with a wider range. "Alright," said Gillian, standing up, "it's time for me to leave. You've got to go now too. If you buy both, you could always return one tomorrow if you'd like. But for now, I really need some sleep." The shopper seemed to have made his decision, and came up to the counter with the alarm totem with a longer range. "200 coins please" asked Gillian tiredly, wishing to go home. The shopper produced a canvas sack, and counted out 20 gold pieces, worth 10 coins each. "Thanks for buying, and be careful with that thing. Make sure it knows the boundaries of your propriety, and who are your friends so it doesn't signal when it sees them."

Gillian had just locked the door to her shop when she heard a thump from inside. She opened the door again, and Slyther fluttered out. "You really love that shelf don't you bud?" said Gillian with a grin, watching Slyther fly over to the balcony of the castle. She relocked the door, and heard another thud. But this time, it wasn't from inside the shop. She turned around to see the black clad shopper in the street, who had stepped on a loose stone in the road, making a slight thud when it hit the side of another brick. The man sneered, and lunged at her with a knife in his hand. She jumped back, letting out a silent yelp, but just then, she saw a flash of steel coming from beside her, directed at the knifeman attacking Gillian. It was Cody, dressed in his steel chest plate and helmet. "Get back!" shouted Cody, raising his sword to parry a swipe at his shoulder. With lightning reflexes, he quickly made a counter strike at the man, knocking his inferior blade to the street. The man was surprised. He had never seen a man with such fast attacks, whose blade flew at his adversaries like a storm of steel. He had heard all about him though: the knight of living legends, who could ignite monsters and enemy's alike with his sword of flames. The man quickly thought about his chances. He could make a dash for a knife and try to throw it, or surrender. And he knew he had no skill throwing knives. He threw himself to his knees, hands raised. "I surrender!" he cried, in a voice pitched with fear. Cody looked down at his opponent, sword raised for a finishing blow. He then relaxed, seeing that the man was defenceless and had no way to fight back. "Alright then," he said with compassion, "Anika, would you please bind him?" she stepped out of the shadows, gave a nod, and bound his hands behind him with a spell. "Please, would you care to come with me?" Cody asked. "I have a few questions for you"

**No added references today, sorry. The next chapter will probably have a fight scene. Also, I'm looking for someone who could make my cover for me. I will guarantee a major OC in the series, or a storyline of your decision. Just PM me if you have a cover, it'll be easier to find it from there. Anyways, I hope you liked, and please leave a Fav, Follow, or Review for me, and slay that pesky dragon for me!**


End file.
